


A Tribute Poem To Luke Perry

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Luke Perry Tribute, Poetry, Sad Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29





	A Tribute Poem To Luke Perry

Luke Perry was an amazing actor and an amazing person as well.

He portrayed many great characters that his fans loved and enjoyed watching on the big and small screens.

He's gone now. We all miss him forever more. He was loved by all, including his family and friends alike.

But we all loved him for his biggest, best, most, wonderful role in everyone's life: his own real and true self.

R.I.P. Luke Perry. We miss you, we love you. Please find love and peace wherever you are now.


End file.
